<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Headaches And Other Symptoms by LI0NH34RT</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359381">Headaches And Other Symptoms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT'>LI0NH34RT</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, M/M, Neighbours, QuarantinedWithThiam, Thiam, actually pre-Thiam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Pandemic Bingo "Asking Your Neighbour For Supplies"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Headaches And Other Symptoms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is the end.</p>
<p><br/>Liam knows it.</p>
<p><br/>His head is hurting and his throat feels like he swallowed sand paper. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly he rolls around, lowering his feet until they touch the cold wooden ground.<br/>He shivers at the sensation.</p>
<p>Liam always thought that his death would be a spectacular one, not lying on the floor in his bedroom, his cheek pressed against the ground; and that thought alone gets him the will to stand up again. He shuffles into the kitchen and opens his fridge, squinting at the bright light.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's empty. </p>
<p><br/>But starvation is also not a very glamorous way to go and so he makes his way over to the front door. Time for a venture into the outdoors.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In this case ‘the outdoors' are just across the hallway because the lockdown is still in place. In the apartment across from him lives Theo Raeken. Liam has known the other man for a while, but they never spoke much – mainly because every time Theo smiles Liam's mind goes completely blank.</p>
<p>But specific situations call for specific measures, Liam's will to live is stronger than the pesky butterflies in his stomach (they should be thankful actually, he is feeding them too) and so he rings the bell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Theo opens the door in sweats and a thin white muscle shirt, the butterflies flutter excitedly but at the same time Liam's stomach grumbles and that sets the focus again. Survival.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello Neighbour”, Theo smiles while leaning against the door frame.<br/>“I am hungry."</p>
<p><br/>“I always thought your name was Liam but okay, nice to meet you Hungry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Liam groans, internally sinking into the floor,  “I mean, my fridge is empty and I can't go outside because I am dying.”<br/>Theo's eyebrows shoot up. He steps closer, tilts his head and... sniffs him?</p>
<p><br/>“You don't smell sick, more like... tired? Sweaty? What did you do last night?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Liam's stomach growls again but he ignores it. “How do you know that?”<br/>Theo laughs and his eyes flash golden.<br/>“Oh Liam... you really didn't know?”</p>
<p><br/>Liam stares.</p>
<p><br/>“Alright. Come in, I am making you breakfast.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aren't you scared I could infect you?”, Liam asks, already hot on Theo's heels, because food, who cares about a pesky virus when there is food?</p>
<p>Theo laughs. “I know you are probably still hungover but you have to know that shifters can't get human diseases? You are a werewolf, Liam. No way you are sick.”</p>
<p>And then the memories come flooding back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brett's birthday present. <em>“You're gonna have a lot of fun with this beer."</em><br/>The boredom of quarantine. <br/>The empty bottles, all six of them. <br/>Laced with wolfsbane extract, courtesy of Satomi.</p>
<p>“It must have been a night if you don't even remember drinking...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Wait a second...</em> “You're a wolf too? We have been neighbours for years!”</p>
<p>Theo shrugs, “you never asked. Eggs?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Liam's head still hurts.</p>
<p>“Yes, please.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>